If I Had Wings: The Tale of Jason Hunter
by Jacen Starslayer
Summary: The Youngest Member of the Numbers run away from Sephiria and ends up in the company of Sven, Eve and Train. How will the Sweepers deal with the teenage Number. Based off the Manga: III, VI and IX are OCs. Pairings are undecided. M for safety.
1. Rise of Bahamut

"_**If I Had Wings"**_ – A Black Cat Fanfiction. Comedy/Action/Romance

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Serious Sephiria**

_**Threatening Jason/Sephiria**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat, Devil May Cry, or Final Fantasy, wish I did, 'cause living in the poor house sucks…

Summary: After Creed's defeat, the members of the Chronos Numbers are stuck dealing with their youngest member's unpredictable antics… OCcentric. Rated "M" for safety.

-------------------------

If you like this story, please review I worked hard on it and I want to know everyone's honest opinion. Flames accepted, but not really appreciated.

It had been a couple of weeks since Creed's plan had been foiled by Train Heartnet, the man who was once known as the legendary eraser "Black Cat." The surviving members of the Chronos Numbers had returned and began to take their well-deserved rest…

"GOD DAMNIT! WHO DRANK MY LAST Can OF MOUNTAIN DEW!!!! How can I start my day without my life-blood coursing through my body?" A young amber haired teenager yelled standing in-front of the refrigerator in the lounge of the main headquarters for the Chronos Numbers. A small rain cloud seemed to appear over his head as he hung his head in despair.

A pair of black haired men sat back in their chairs and laughed at their disappointed younger companion.

"Jason buddy, I think that you did, last night before you went to bed, remember?" The older of the two said as he looked at the depressed caffeine junkie.

"Damn, I thought that someone went shopping for food, this morning." The amber haired boy whined looking at the two men, Janus Hazard and Lin Xiao Li, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Maybe you should go ask Sephiria-chan if you can go into town and resupply your stock of 'crack'." Janus suggested with a sly grin. _That should cheer him up until he sees Sephiria. Otherwise we might be in trouble…_He thought before remembering the last time they had saw the boy like this…

(Flashback)

Everyone had just gotten off the helicopter from Creed's Island fortress, when an amber haired boy came running out armed with his orihalcon-forged custom sniper rifle known as "Bahamut(1)", his two custom semi-automatic pistols in brown leather underarm holsters, a bag filled with ammunition for weapons and dressed in the usual black and violet business suit and leather shoes. The Roman numeral 'III' tattooed on the left side of his neck.

"Hey guys I just woke up from staying up all night practicing with Bahamut, for when we go attack that traitor Creed and his Apostles, and I noticed that everyone was gone except Naizer. Where did you guys go?" The boy said obviously in the midst of a caffeine and sugar rush.

"Actually, we just got back from that mission. You were asleep when we left and we figured that you could help guard the base with Naizer, while he is recovering from his injuries." Belze Rochefort said as he arched one of his blond eyebrows in disappointment.

The boy's jaw dropped as a small rain cloud appeared over his head at the man's words.

"Let me get this straight, you all left me behind from the biggest mission of the century! What the fuck!?!" The boy said as he started walking over to "his" training field, the old firing range a half a mile away from the base, so not to disturb anyone.

Sephiria calmly shook her head at the boy's antics. _Seriously Elders, what possessed you to make that Mountain Dew addict a Number?_ She turned back towards the rest of the group and realized that they had similar thoughts crossing their mind as well.

Several hours passed before anyone saw the Mountain Dew addict. Fearing the worst, Janus headed out to the old firing range to check on the youngest member of the Numbers. What he found instead sent chills down his spine…

The majority of the forest surrounding the firing range was decimated while the mountain overlooking the range had three twenty foot lines craved into it from pinpoint rifle round impacts. A ridiculous amount of aluminum cans with a single hole through them were scattered all over the field, while enough spent cartridges from Bahamut could've been found to melt down and build life-sized model tank, and in the midst of the carnage lain a single teenage boy taking a nap next to a half-empty case of Mountain Dew and the remains of ten empty cardboard cases, while Bahamut, his powerful rifle lain across his chest.

"Holy shit! What in the world happened here!?!" Janus cursed; his eyes growing wide from the shock as he took in the immeasurable amount of damage to the environment.

"Zzzzz….Zzzzz." The boy just snored away in the middle of the forest's remains, oblivious to the world around him.

(End Flashback)

----------------------------

Janus just smiled as the amber-haired teenager's sullen features made a complete reversal at the prospect of going into town to restock his stash of Mountain Dew.

"Thanks Janus-san!" The teenage sharpshooter said as he ran to the door and out of the room at such a high speed his shoulder length hair blew back as if he were standing in the middle of a wind tunnel.

Once the teen disappeared into the door, Lin Xiao turned to Janus, and asked: "Are you sure that was wise to plant that idea in his head? Sephiria will probably tell him 'no', since the last time he went into town…"

(Flashback)

The "incident" occurred a week following the destruction of the old firing range and the surrounding woods. Jason had gone into a nearby town to pick up some of his precious sodas but by the end of the day the police had found the bodies of twelve notorious rapists and an entire sex-slave cartel with all of the incriminating evidence "conveniently" found next to the mountain of cartel member bodies. Over twenty women that had been victimized by the cartel came forward and claimed that they were saved by a "heaven-sent angel dressed in a black and violet business suit who possessed a cannon capable of spitting divine wrath upon those who would try to steal a woman's innocence by force."

This action caused Sephiria to have mixed feelings regarding the teen. She was pissed off because the boy used his skills as a Number to purge the city of some of its most undesirable citizens without authorization or orders. She was at the same time she was quite pleased because even though he did his actions without hesitation in regards to the rules that all members of Chronos were expected to follow, he was in a manner of speaking doing his job of stabilizing the world's economy by cleaning up the streets. So when it came down to dishing out the punishment of his actions, he got off lightly, being partnered with Baldor and Kranz for the duration of a week or until the mission was completed, whichever occurred last.

(End Flashback)

---------------------------------

"Personally, I think even though that kid is insanely strong and one crazy son of a bitch." Janus said crossing his arms, instantly seeming uncomfortable whenever the boy's hatred of sex-fiends and womanizers were brought up during a conversation.

"You're just mad that the commander likes Jason more than you. Rumor is that Jason might be taking Belga's place on Cerberus, since he is essentially the last long-range combat specialist left in the organization." Lin Xiao said calmly to his flirtatious comrade.

"Yeah whatever you say man, whatever you say." Janus said while on the inside he was pouting. _I can't get any love, not from Rinslet, normal girls, or the Commander. Oh woe is me._

A couple seconds later, Kranz strolled into the lounge drinking a can of Mountain Dew and causing both Janus' and Lin Xiao's jaws to drop as they attempted unsuccessfully to stutter out a warning to their blind teammate. Only to have his partner Baldor follow him into the room and laughing at the sight of the solitary can of soda in his partner's hand.

"Hey Kranz, how does that drink taste?" Baldor said teasingly.

"It's not bad but I think that someone moved my root beer from its place in the fridge." Kranz said stoically as he brought the can up to his lips to allow some of the cold yellow liquid to flow down his throat.

"I'm glad to hear that, because Jason is going to go berserk when he sees that you are drinking his last Mountain Dew." The man said chuckling as he took a seat at one of the tables in the corner.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile, in one of the indoor training rooms, the commander of the Numbers, Sephiria Arks was running herself through her Ryukenjutsu katas while her second-in-command, Belze Rochefort silently watched.

"Sephy-chan!!!" Jason called out as he entered the room, interrupting the blond woman's concentration, and causing her to release enough killer intent to bring both him and Belze to their knees.

"This had _**better**_ be _**good**_, since you disturbed _**my**_ training." The angelic looking young woman said with enough venom in her voice to kill an anaconda. _Oh shit, I'm so dead…_Jason thought as he swallowed hard. "_**Speak**_ Jason, _**what**_ did you _**have **_to tell me that was _**so fuckin' important**_ that it couldn't _**wait a few more minutes **_until _**I **_was _**done**_?"

"I…was..." Jason began to stutter from the fear of the angelic woman before him.

"Speak up, Jason." Sephiria commanded, her eyes narrowing menacingly towards the boy. Her sword, the "Christ" Saber firmly grasped in her right hand so tightly that her fingers turned from a lack of circulation.

"I just wanted to ask if I could go into town and restock my supply of soda, Sephiria-sama. I'm very sorry that I interrupted your training, it won't happen again, ma'am." Jason quickly and politely stammered out his request, turning a pale shade of white when he noticed her smiling.

"Request granted, but as punishment for disturbing my training you are to leave **all **of your weapons here with me, _**Understand**_?" Sephiria said authoritatively, as she instantly appeared in front of Jason and drove her orihalcon sword into the wall. Jason nodded quickly with his amber eyes wide from fear and at the same time doing an amazing 'albino' impression. "Good." She said as she smiling sweetly, before removing her sword from the wall and walking back to the center of the room to meditate. Once the massive amounts of killer intent dissipated, Jason quickly disappeared into the hallway, leaving Sephiria with smile on her face and Belze sitting on the ground dazed and confused.

-----------------

Jason quickly ran down the corridor to his room at the base. Even though most of the Numbers lived in apartments in towns near the facility, he was the exception…All because the Elders had deemed him too irresponsible, and too dangerous to live in any town. _Damn Elders, taking my joy away from me._ He pouted on the inside, while letting his normal hyperactive, forgetful façade show. _I can't believe that Sephy-chan punished me by taking away my weapons, how cruel!_

The amber-haired teenager smiled as his hand reached for the door handle of his room and pulled it open. _Yay, Mountain Dew here I come!_ He thought to himself before turning his attention towards his "Wall of Firearms" as he called it.

Mounted on the wall was his moderate collection of over twenty different guns from around the world. Each item of his 'collection' hung on hooks, and most of them had never even been fired. Hanging on the wall were about twelve handguns of various makes and models, five assault rifles, and two sniper rifles all in pristine 'cherry' condition. In the center of the display, he set his three favorite weapons, a pair of custom .45ACP semi-automatics that had probably once been Colt M1911A1 service pistols, once belonging to the legendary Sweeper duo, known to the underworld as "Amaterasu(2)" and "Tsukiyomi(3)", but to Jason they would be "Dad" and "Mom".

The pistols that he had named after his deceased parents were each unique in design "Amaterasu" was dyed a deep red, had a molded orange grip, a ring style hammer, small iron tactical sights, a twenty round extended magazine, with compensator mounted on the front. "Tsukiyomi" was dyed black, had a pearl colored molded grip, a long spur style hammer allowing him to cock the pistol with his thumb one handed for effect, target pistol style sights, a compensator mounted on the front of pistol, as well as a matching twenty round extended magazine. (AN-I based the designs off of Ebony and Ivory., Tsukiyomi = Ebony, Amaterasu = Ivory)

Resting right above his parent's pistols was his legendary sniper rifle, "Bahamut." An elegantly designed Orihalcon-forged masterpiece built to the elders' specification for the amber-haired boy when he first became a Number a year ago after the previous Number Three was killed during an ill-fated mission. The rifle was based upon the powerful Barrett Model 82A2 anti-material rifle and chambered to the .50 BMG round, enabling the "Dragon" of the Numbers to strike down the enemies of Chronos no matter where they hide. Mounted on top of the rifle was a custom-made high-powered BORS style scope featuring a built-in x-ray scanner, Night Vision capability, and a laser rangefinder giving him an effective range of about two miles.

Jason carefully lifted "Bahamut" from its resting place and slung 'him' over his shoulder before reaching for the handguns "Amaterasu" and "Tsukiyomi" and carefully slid them into his underarm holsters with a sigh. _This sucks, stupid rules._ He thought as he walked out of his room, not caring to turn out the lights as he left. _Oh the subtle revenge._ He mentally smiled as he walked back down the hall toward the training room that Sephy-chan used most of the time while solemnly carrying his usual arsenal of heavy artillery. _All I have to do is drop these off with Sephy-chan, and then it's Mountain Dew Time!!_

He finally reached the doorway cracking the door ever so slightly. _Jason Hunter is no fool! I'm not going to let Sephy-chan keep Bahamut, Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi away from me for longer than they have to be._ Sitting in the center of the room was Sephy-chan. _Perfect, I'll just walk in and wait for her to finish, before handing over my weapons. Maybe then she'll let me go into town fully armed. _He thought smiling at his 'genius' plan before silently pulling the door open and carefully creeping across the floor. He was seconds away from proving to his commander that he _could _be respectful, only to trip over his own two feet.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he flew into Sephiria, knocking her over and pinning her beneath him in a very awkward position. Jason's eyes grew wide from shock and fear as he felt a wave of killer intent pour out of the blonde beneath him. "I should run now." He stated as he leapt off of his commander and took off running so fast that he seemed to be a blur. "I'M SO SORRY!!!!" He yelled as he ran at full speed with Sephiria chasing after him matching his pace with her sword, Christ drawn.

"**Slow down Jason, I promise to make your death swift and mostly painless."** An embarrassed and fuming Sephiria stated sweetly.

"I'M SORRY, SEPHY-CHAN, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. I SWEAR!" Jason screamed apologetically, tears running down his face.

-------------------------

Meanwhile in the lounge, the rest of the Numbers, save for Kranz were sitting around the table playing poker with Number Nine's deck of cards, when the sound of someone screaming drew their attention.(AN-Like the blind man would ever play poker, geez. Even I'm not that mean.)

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO TRIP, SEPHY-CHAN. YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" Jason's fearful voice penetrated the thick walls of the lounge, causing Kranz to wince in pain from the assault on his hyper-sensitive hearing.

"**When I get my hands on you, you will rue the day that you were born.**" Sephiria swore continuing her pursuit on the normally clumsy sharpshooter._ God, why won't he trip when I want him too! I still can't believe that he mastered my speed technique. _She thought while mentally smiling_ chasing after him __**is**__ starting to get fun, he's actually providing a challenge. He'd be a damned good Eraser if it weren't for the fact he had a worse attention span than Train at his worst._ "**Damnit, just give up and accept your punishment, Jason.**" She cursed as she felt her speed drop as her stamina gave out. She stopped to catch her breath as she watched her klutzy, immature subordinate continue moving at her normally ridiculous speed untouched by the stress the technique places on the body._ Damn, that boy has either a ridiculous amount of stamina, or he's so doped up on caffeine and adrenaline that he doesn't feel the stress of the technique._ She thought while mentally sighing,_ it's most likely the latter._

"Sephiria-sama, are you alright?" Belze asked appearing behind her, a concerned tone in his voice.

Sighing, she turned her head and looked at her second-in-command, quickly replying:

"I'm fine."

"May I ask what Jason-san did to anger you so much?" He said trying to get to the bottom of the chaos that seemed to have erupted within the base.

"Jason tried to be respectful by not disturbing my meditation, only to trip and crash into me. I overreacted." She said closing her serene lavender eyes as she sheathed Christ. "Oh well. I'll have to think of a suitable punishment for him when he gets back." She continued with an evil glint in her eye, sending a shiver down Belze's spine.

_Jason-san, I feel bad for you when you return._ Belze thought before looking towards the rapidly fleeting cloud of dust belonging to their comrade.

------------------------------------

Jason continued dashing at that ridiculous speed for another fifteen minutes before the combined power of caffeine and adrenaline wore off, allowing him to _finally_ feel the effects of the speed technique.

"Fuck." He swore as his entire body gave out beneath him causing him to fall forward and crash towards the ground. "Just my luck." He muttered to himself as his began world turn dark and he slipped into unconsciousness.

--------------------------------

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and critique. I have the sketch of Bahamut and Tsukiyomi posted on DeviantArt. Amaterasu and character concept sketches coming soon. Adieu.

Bahamut – The mythical King of the Dragons.

Amaterasu – The Shinto Sun Goddess

Tsukiyomi – The Shinto Moon Goddess


	2. Amnesia?

"_**If I Had Wings"**_ – A Black Cat Fanfiction. OCXTeen Eve, OCXKyoko and/or OCXSephiria, I haven't really decided: Comedy/Action/Romance

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Serious Jason/Sephiria**

_**Threatening Jason/Sephiria**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat, Devil May Cry, Bleach, Final Fantasy, any of the weapons featured in the story nor the rights for Mountain Dew. I do however own several cases of the heavenly liquid.

Please read and review, I like knowing that people enjoy my work.

Manga is canon for the story. Changes to canon are mostly character ages, and with the addition of three OC Numbers and my other OCs. Changes: the age of Eve (16) and Sephiria (24).

Special thanks goes to WinglessDreams, thanks for being the first person to leave a review. This chapter is dedicated to you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sephiria-sama, we looked all over the nearby area for Jason-san, but we were unable to find any trace of him. Catorina and Austin are still searching just in case we missed him." Belze said shamefully as he delivered the news to Sephiria. All of the other Numbers present except for Janus, Lin, and Belze seemed to look glad at the fact that the boy was missing.

"You have done well. Put the word out I don't want to lose our last firearm specialist." Sephiria said as she closed her icy blue eyes. _I ought to feel bad for chasing him, since it __**was**__ an accident after all. I guess I'll apologize to him next time I see him._ She realized with a sigh.

_You better be alright, Jason._

_-----  
_

(Jason's POV)

_Where am I?_ I wondered as I sat up in the middle of nowhere, cautiously looked around to survey my surroundings. _Who am I?_ I asked myself drawing a complete mental blank. I looked down to see what I was wearing, maybe it'll give me a clue as to my identity. _Gah, I'm wearing a black business suit with a lavender under-shirt underneath, a pair of leather underarm holsters with a pair of beautiful custom handguns and a ridiculously large but beautiful sniper rifle strapped to my back, what the hell am I, some kind of gay hitman!?! Please tell me NO! _I shook my head to shake the image from my head before standing. After I stood up I started walking in the only direction that made sense to me, forward. _If I have money, I'm definitely buying some new clothes the first chance I get, after I get something called "Mountain Dew" to drink._

_-----  
_

After walking for what seemed like hours I finally came across a road. _Thank god, I was getting hungry._ I brought up my arm up and stuck my thumb out pointed towards the sky.

After what seemed like an eternity, I saw an old beat-up looking green car coming down the road followed by a black and red motorcycle._ Please god let them stop. They're the first vehicle that I've seen on this road._ I thought, praying silently as the green car came to a stop. Inside the car was a girl a little bit younger than me, sixteen perhaps (_How did I know that?)_, with long blond hair, wearing a black dress and a silver cross necklace. Next to her was a green-haired middle-aged man with a black eye-patch covering his right eye, wearing a white two piece suit and a matching hat on top of his head. _And I thought that I looked gay…_

"Where are you heading?" The green haired Cyclops asked after rolling down the window.

"Anywhere but here." I replied without hesitation. Noticing the guy on the motorcycle stopped as well, turning my head to the glance in the biker's direction, I asked "Is that guy with you?"

The green-haired guy replied, "That's Train, my partner. Is that a problem?" Raising my hands in mock surrender I replied.

"No, it's not a problem. I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't a stranger to you. You can't trust people these days." I said as before opening the car door when something caught my eye. "I have a tattoo?" I muttered to myself as I pulled my hair back to look at the tattoo in the window's reflection, it was the Roman numeral three. _I have a tattoo of the Roman Numeral three on my neck, I'm wearing black and purple, and I'm carrying extremely fancy but beautifully crafted firearms. Gah, I must have been a gay hitman before I lost my memory._

"Are you going to get in, or do you want to walk to town?" The green-haired cyclops asked me obviously growing impatient.

"Sorry, oiji-san." I said quickly putting my hands together as if I were praying. "I'm getting in, don't hurt me." I continued as I opened the car door and climbed in after setting my sniper rifle in the seat next to me._ God, what is wrong with these people letting me toss weapons in their car without even batting an eye._

"First rule, **Never** call me 'oiji-san'. Second rule, don't drink Train's milk. The third and most important rule, don't **ever **make a pass on Eve, I'll kill you." The green-haired Cyclops said glaring at me via the rear-view mirror, causing me to swallow air. "Good, my name is Sven and this is Eve." he said motioning to the girl beside him before continuing.

"Um…hi." I said, trying to be as quiet and polite as possible.

"So what brings you out here?" He asked, in an attempt to make small talk.

"I don't know." I replied truthfully.

"I understand that. Judging from your selection of weaponry and attire I'm going to assume that you are an eraser for Chronos." He said talking as the car accelerated. Millions of questions entered my mind. Unfortunately, I really wanted to know the answer to one of them.

"What's an eraser?" I asked causing Sven to stop the car.

"Are you kidding me?" He yelled, more out of confusion than anything else.

"No, I kind of woke up in the middle of a field about a mile away from the road, dressed like I am and with no memory of who I was." I said hoping that perhaps the lime-haired Cyclops would know something that could help me. I could feel my eyes moisten out of despair.

"Amnesia?" He asked as the car started moving again. Eve turned to look at me, with an understanding look on her face.

"That's my guess. I woke up face down in the middle of a field sore all over and just started walking. Somehow I made it to a road and ran into you guys." I said sighing in despair.

"It's alright. An eraser is basically speaking, an assassin. Eve, Train and I are sweepers, or in layman's terms bounty hunters. If you want to, you can stay with us until you get your memory back." Sven said as they continued heading towards Zephon City.

"By the way, what do you want us to call you?" Sven asked as they pulled into the driveway of their safehouse in Zephon City. "Check your pockets maybe you have an ID card or something."

My face brightened at the idea that maybe I had an id with my name on it. _Why didn't I think of that?_ I thought as a padded myself down for the trace of a wallet. I found out in my front pocket. Pulling it out I noticed that it was filled with hundred dollar bills, some credit cards and a Photo Sweeper ID issued by the I.B.I. _Awesomeness! I have something with my name on it._ Pulling out the ID card, I read it aloud.

"Jason Hunter."

"WHAT!?! You're Jason Hunter!?! THE Jason Hunter" Sven exclaimed as he got out of the car.

"I guess so…wait you've heard of me?" I stated before realizing that the green-haired guy knew something about me.

"Yeah, you were the only child of the legendary Sweepers, Jacob Hunter and Fumiko Yoshikuni, or as they were known in the underworld, "Amaterasu" and "Tsukiyomi". You held the record for the most captures in a single day three years ago, twelve. And before Eve you were the youngest Sweeper, but that was your parents were murdered and you dropped off the face of the Earth." The Cyclops imformed me as he led Eve and I into the safehouse.

Inside the living room, waiting for us was a man with short dark brown hair and golden cat-like eyes. He wore a white tee-shirt, navy blue pants and a matching jacket with a gold donut motif. Strapped to his leg was a revolver as ornately designed as the sniper rifle that I found with me. My eyes fell upon the tattoo of the Roman numerals XIII above his left collarbone,_ he had a number like mine._

"Jason, this is Eve and mine's partner, Train Heartnet." Sven said, causing the brown-haired man to wave.

"Hey Jason-kohai, what brings a member of the Chronos Numbers here?" The brown haired man with the revolver said as he walked over to us.

"Chronos Numbers?" I asked the twenty-three year old man, with an obviously confused look on my face. Train, the brown-haired man with the revolver looked at me with curiosity.

"Yeah, since you are wearing their uniform, have their mark, and are carrying an orihalcon weapon like my Hades." He said pointing to his tattoo and then to his revolver.

"Oh you mean the number three tattoo on my neck and this large rifle. I wondered what those were about." I said as I unslung the large rifle and with practiced ease shouldered it. This caused my facial expression to change to disbelief. Everyone in the room smiled at the ease that I lifted the rifle. "I didn't know that I could do that."

"Sven, what's wrong with Jason-kun?" Train asked.

"He has amnesia, I'm plan to getting him checked out by a doctor after we get him some new clothes." Sven explained earning an 'oh' from Train.

_Orihalcon weapon, Hades, Numbers, Chronos, Bahamut. My weapon was called Bahamut._

"I need to get something called 'Mountain Dew', but that doesn't make any sense getting some dew off a mountain," I shook my head as the image turned yellow. "Especially, yellow dew off a mountain."

"You remembered something?" Sven asked causing the brown-haired man to raise his eyebrow in curiousity.

"Bahamut." I said as my eyes slid out of focus, causing everyone in the room to turn and face me. "The rifle is named Bahamut. Ahhh." I said as I brought my left hand up to my throbbing forehead. My rifle clattered to the ground seconds before my vision blacked out and I fell.

-----

When I came to I found myself in a room surrounded by stuffed animals. _Where the hell am I?_ I sighed _this doesn't seem to be my day._ Next to the bed on a side table was a single green aluminum can with the words 'Mountain Dew' written on it. I sat up trying to figure out the purpose of the can. Shrugging my shoulders, I reached over and picked up the can.

Hooking my index finger under the tab I pulled it back to make an opening in the top. _Here goes nothing…_ I thought as I brought the can to my lips and let the cool liquid flow down my throat.

_This…is the elixir of life. _I thought as I felt energized by the drink. _Damn I feel good._ I hopped off of the bed and out of the room, without even realizing that I was unarmed. Sitting on the table in the kitchen next to Sven, was my two pistols, _named after the twin Shinto Goddesses, Amaterasu of the Sun and Tsukiyomi of the Moon,_ and Bahamut. _Wait a sec, I remembered something. _I realized as I stood in the hallway outside of the room, and watched to see what Sven was doing to my guns. _He'd better not be damaging them or I'd have to kill him._ I was shocked to see that he seemed to be cleaning my weapons.

"Hey Sven." I called out to him, causing him to look up.

"Oh hello Jason, enjoy your sleep?" He asked while staring at me with his solitary orange eye.

"I was kind of scared waking up surrounded by stuffed animals." I admitted, causing the green haired man to laugh.

"Eve thought that her room would be the most non-threatening for you to wake up in." Sven explained.

"I'll have to thank her, when I see her." I said, before glaring at the green-haired Cyclops, "What gave you the right to mess around with _**my **_weapons?" The killer intent was slowly leaking out of me.

"Easy, Jason. Since you're staying with us, we wanted you to help us catch bounties, for a cut and a place to stay. I just wanted to make sure that your weapons were well maintained." Sven said holding his hands up in mock surrender, before admitting. "I also wanted to admire the workmanship."

This brought a sly grin to my face.

"I see how it is. You value my guns more than me." I said faking a pout, and let go of my killer intent. It got a result that I wasn't expecting. Sven just laughed.

"That's a good one, considering I put you in my daughter's room." Sven countered, with an evil look in his eye. "You know, no one else can claim that."

"Fine, you win this argument." I said defiantly shaking my right fist in the air.

"You seem better now. May I ask how?" Sven asked changing the subject and walking over to me. He stood about an inch shorter than me. _Damn, I'm really good at measuring distances and guessing ages… _I thought proud of my unusual skill.

"I drank the can of soda Eve left me by the bed." I looked towards the ceiling as I felt my eyes begin to water. "It was as if I were drinking the Nectar of Life."

Sven's head fell forward in disappointment.

"I just had to ask…" He said with a long sigh.

"Let's go to the store! I need to get out of these gay-looking clothes anyway." I said cheerfully as I ran over to my weapons. Swiftly I slid my pistols into their respective holsters, before slinging Bahamut over my shoulder. I turned to the lime-haired Cyclops, making a disappointed face. "Come on!!!" I ordered, stomping my foot impatiently. I could feel the drink of the Gods, coursing through my body, granting me energy beyond compare.

A bead of sweat ran down Sven's forehead. His facial expression seemed to say, "You're joking, right?"

Growing even more impatient, I walked over to the cyclops and grabbed him by his collar.

"Wha…" He shrieked in surprise as I began dragging him to the car by his collar.

"We are going **now**!" I demanded as I glared at the lime-haired sweeper. His solitary orange eye grew wide from the edge in my voice.

"But…" Sven began to complain, before getting cut off by my glare.

---

Meanwhile, in the field where Jason came-to in, two figures dressed in black and violet stood over where their compatriot crashed.

"Catriona, you think Jason-kun was here?" The male, Austin said causing his partner to look up.

Austin Wolfe was a tall Caucasian male, at about six foot one with a muscular but trim build. His dark brown hair was dreadlocked, much to Sephiria's dismay. He wore a black leather trench coat over his uniform, the lining of his coat concealing an insane amount of throwing knives and stilettos. A pair of jitte-styled wakizashi made entirely out of orihalcon was tucked into his belt underneath his coat. His steel grey eyes were hidden behind a pair of designer sunglasses.

"Most likely judging by the direction and the distance, let's phone it in to HQ." Catriona said informatively with her heavy Irish accent as she pulled out a cell phone from her jacket pocket. "We've located what appears to be the location that the runner collapsed at. Requesting a mission update?" The redheaded eraser said into the phone. She nodded her head as she listened to her phone before turning to her colleague and saying, "Austin, our previous orders are still in effect. Follow the route that Number Three took and report back to HQ."

Austin nodded in understanding before stealing a glance at his colleague.

Catriona Kearney was a short, slender red-haired Irish woman, barely two inches over five feet in height. Like Austin she wore a black leather trench coat over her uniform, unlike him her top ended above her navel revealing her belly button and the tattoo of the Roman numeral six on her right abdomen. Her curly long red hair elegantly framed her face and accented her icy blue eyes, while her slender fingers casually gripped the handle of her black full-sized umbrella, creating the illusion of her being completely harmless.

The dark-haired eraser smiled, before heading in the most likely direction that their hyperactive gun-toting teammate could've gone.

-----

(Jason's POV)

Somehow, I found myself alone in the middle of the seedy run-down section of town. _Damn, how did I lose Sven anyway?_ I thought to myself as I popped the tab of the can of soda in my hands. _Oh well at least I have something to drink._ I tilted my head back to let the cool liquid flow down my throat.

"Ah, the refreshing elixir of the gods, however I could forget about thee?" I remarked as I held up the near empty can in the air like it were the Holy Grail. Birds flew all around me. As I walked forward obvious to everything but the can of soda in my right hand.

As if to punish me for not paying attention, I ended up bumping into someone.

I looked down at the person who bumped into me. It was a black haired Asian high-schooler, dressed in a plaid mini-skirt and a blazer style jacket.

"Um…Miss? Are you okay?" I asked the girl, partially concerned since she was walking in the bad side of this town and partially to be polite. _How do I know that this is the bad side of town…_

She looked up at me and smiled before speaking, "Tee hee Kyoko-chan is fine."

I blinked a couple times towards the girl. _Did that girl just refer to herself in third-person?_ I asked myself. Suddenly my eyes were drawn to some motion out of the corner of my eyes. _It seems that the girl has some fans._

"Hey miss you might want to head home, this section of town is dangerous." I informed her and lead her away from the thug-looking people that had been stalking her.

One of them called out to me, "Hey boy, why don't you hand the girl over and no one will get hurt."

"Really? I think that you'd better give up and go home before I finish my dri..." I said confidently, only to get interrupted by the Asian girl.

"Kuro-sama will protect me." She said smiling at me. _Oh boy, looks like I've got no choice but to pray that I remember how to shoot my pistols._ I wondered as I took my last swig of my can of Mountain Dew.

"Miss Kyoko, please run. I'll hold them here, no one will hurt you, I promise you." I ordered as I tossed my empty can onto the floor and deftly drew Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi from their resting places by my chest.

The raven-haired Asian girl nodded and to my horror, sat down on the ground while the gangsters began to pull out various sub-machine guns from under their coats.

"Don't worry, Kuro-sama will come and save us." Kyoko said obvious to the danger before us.

One of the thugs called out to me, full of confidence: "Look kid, I really don't want to have to kill you because of some misguided sense of honor…"

"Shut up." I yelled at him.

The thug smiled as he nodded for the others to open fire. They quickly brought up their sub-machine guns up and leveled them towards me.

_Fuck._ I thought mentally cursing at myself. _I've got to take out as many as I can, so that Miss Kyoko can escape._ I steeled myself as I calmly pulled the trigger. The twin goddesses roared angrily at the nearest thug dropping him to his knees. As the thugs fired their weapons, I could feel my body moving faster as the Twin Goddesses began their dance of death.

As the dance came to its finale, the alley was painted a dark crimson. Empty brass shell casings clattered as they bounced off the hard concrete, while a small trail of smoke poured out of the twin goddesses' steel barrels.

_Am I a monster?_ I wondered as I looked at the bodies of the thugs, I turned to look at Kyoko after holstering my pistols.

"Are you hurt, Miss Kyoko?" I asked as I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You moved like Kuro-sama but you aimed to kill. Kuro-sama would be disappointed in you." She said disappointingly.

I shrugged, before replying. "This Kuro-sama sounds like a fictional character because no one with any conscience would believe that this scum deserves to live after what they have done."

"If that how you feel then I shall take you to see Kuro-sama. Then you can see that he is indeed real." She said as she grabbed my arm and began to drag me away from the alleyway.

---

Sorry, for the ridiculously long wait for an update. Leave me some love and I'll keep updating.


End file.
